Touch
by Rosella-Marie
Summary: Most people who knew Spencer thought he didn't like to be touched. In truth, he was fascinated by the feeling of his fingertips on someone else's skin.


**I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, Maeve would still be alive (like she is in this story), we probably would've seen the "make blindfolds fun again" scene, and Morgan and Garcia would also be together.**

 **That's just my opinion though.**

 **Anyway I've always loved the idea of Spencer being attracted to both men and women, and that he is actually fascinated by the sensations that touch brings. So this is that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Most people who knew Spencer thought he didn't like to be touched. But he always laughed at their assumptions. In truth, he was fascinated by the feeling of his fingertips on someone else's skin. He had only been intimate with a couple people in his life, and each time he had been fascinated by the person he was with. Everything about the human body fascinated him. The inner mechanisms were beautiful, the way the body maintained steady temperatures, the way it healed itself.

His favorite moment in the process was when he took the other person's shirt off. He loved drinking in the sight of the person in front of him, then letting his hands roam their body, and then leaving butterfly kisses all down the person's chest, their stomach, and even lower. Smooth skin against his slightly chapped lips was something he'd never forget.

The first person he'd ever been with was a guy in college. Spencer was working on his second PhD at the time, and there was one guy, Jack, that was a competition to his intelligence. He liked the challenge. It was something that he could focus on besides the lesson. Spencer couldn't deny that he was attracted to the mind Jack had, as well as his physical features. More than once he'd dreamt of kissing Jack.

One day Jack had shown up at Spencer's dorm, bold and blushing.

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Spencer?" He asked quietly.

"No, I've always been too busy studying. But I have read that people derive pleasure from kissing people they're attracted to." Spencer replied, ushering Jack in and closing the door behind him.

"I want to kiss you."

Spencer's heart fluttered. "Ok."

His eidetic memory never let him forget every touch, every gasp, every time Jack bit down on his neck. Spencer had bruises peppering his neck and down his chest and stomach for a week, and that wasn't the only time they met up.

And now, Maeve. He finally met her, he finally had her in his arms. He knew by her voice that she was the most beautiful person ever. And he never thought he could derive so much pleasure through one person saying his name. He always enjoyed hearing Jack whisper his name, occasionally gasp it out when he hit one sensitive spot that he discovered one night when they were making out.

But Maeve. God. _Maeve_. He never really was comfortable receiving, he preferred giving. Maeve had promised in one of their correspondences to make blindfolds fun again, and he knew that she would live up to her promise. Being depraved of his sight was an interesting experience, and he decided that Maeve is the only one he'd trust enough that he could be vulnerable.

"M-my tie is crooked." He gasped out.

Spencer felt Maeve shift on top of him, pressing her hips into his as she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "All the more reason for me to take it off."

He groaned. She made slow work of taking his clothes off, knowing that he enjoyed new sensations. Spencer loved that she remembered that he really did enjoy being touched.

"Spencer, I know that this is hard for you," She said as she kissed down his neck, "But thank you for trusting me. Now just relax, and let me show you what I've been waiting to do for months."

Spencer decided then and there that he liked blindfolds. A lot. He liked Maeve's hands too, they were slightly calloused, and when they ghosted across his stomach on the way down to the belt of his pants, he prayed (even though he never believed in a higher power) that she would never stop.

And she didn't.

But when he finally got to repay her for the wonderful night with the blindfold, he never knew he could make someone say his name so beautifully, like a prayer (there it was again), and he never knew someone's legs could shake so hard. He never knew that skin could be so smooth. He never knew that he was capable of loving someone so much he felt like he would burst. He wanted to hear his name fly from Maeve's lips over and over again.

And he did.

The next morning Spencer started talking without a plan and without knowing why he was speaking.

"I liked a boy in college. His name was Jack." He said, rolling over to look at Maeve. "He was my first kiss. There was this thing that he used to do where…" He shook his head. "Anyway, I don't even know why I'm telling you this I just thought you should know that last night was the fifth time in my entire life that I've ever had sex with someone and I just thought you should also know that it was a boy that I first had sex with."

"Spencer, if you're thinking that I'd be mad that you slept with a guy then you're mistaken. I always had a hunch that you weren't only attracted to women." Maeve smiled.

"Am I that obvious?" He asked shyly. "It's always fascinated me, the difference between the male and female bodies and how they feel underneath my fingertips. Jack's body was edges and grooves and it felt good against mine, but yours is soft and smooth and it feels like it was made for my body."

Maeve kissed him, "That's really sweet, Spence."

He blushed.

"I like your body too." She whispered, rolling on top of him and pressing her body into his.

Spencer groaned, "Can you do that thing from the other night again?"

"You mean this thing?" Maeve said, moving her way down Spencer's body.

"Yes, yes that thing." He gasped.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Bisous a tous!**


End file.
